Chocolate
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —Entonces…—susurró el mayor, abandonando sus labios y subiendo hasta su lóbulo—, ¿es la misma manera de comer chocolates? [RIREN]


Hola n.n/ Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de SnK, inspirada en un doujinshi que vi en facebook. No venía su nombre, aún así, créditos a su autora xD Yo pensaba subierlo el 14, pero se me atravezaron los exámenes y una repentina pasión por el ItaGaa mientras revisaba rols antiguos xD Espero que les guste el fic, me encanta ésta pareja y quería darle algo a estos dos :3 Aunque siento que no me quedó muy bien, ahí juzgarán ustedes xD

* * *

**CHOCOLATE.**

**RIREN**

* * *

No siempre era malo cuando los recuerdos llegaban a su mente. A veces, en lugar de lágrimas e intentos por tragarse el nudo creciente en su garganta, una sonrisa sincera de añoranza aparecía en sus labios y su mirada se perdía en la nada, con un brillo recordando aquellos días en los que todo parecía _estar bien_.

¿Se había dado cuenta entonces de lo feliz que era, o simplemente lo tomó como una rutina que creyó nunca terminaría?, ¿acaso siempre estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos, imaginando cómo sería la vida fuera de las murallas que nunca le tomó aprecio a la que tenía en ese momento? No había noche que no pensara en ello, se la pasaba en vela maldiciéndose por lo que se le había escapado de las manos como arena fina a través de dedos descuidados. Eso que sabía que nunca iba a recuperar.

Sin embargo, no llevará a nada hablar de la aflicción de Eren ahora (eso es harina de otro costal). Porque en éste momento es una sonrisa la que adorna su rostro: una enorme, feliz y quizá algo estúpida, con los nervios haciéndole temblar las comisuras. Su mente principalmente se centra en aquella que fuera su madre, sonriéndole con cariño y sin perder la concentración en ese algo delicioso que estaba preparando en la cocina, y que hacía un momento había llamado la atención del pequeño Eren con su exquisito olor. La mujer movía el cucharón en círculos alrededor de una gran cacerola de barro mientras la pequeña Mikasa iba de aquí para allá pasándole azúcar, canela y muchas otras cosas más. Fueron algunos momentos después, cuando Eren se animó a preguntarle qué era lo que estaban haciendo, que su madre lo calló a mitad de la frase metiéndole el cucharón a la boca para que el menor pudiera degustar el sabor cálido y algo espeso de aquél dulce. _"Es chocolate, cariño."_

Tenía un sabor dulce, pero al tragarlo se quedó con un ligero regusto amargo que solamente hizo saberle más delicioso. ¡Y por favor no se diga cuando Carla lo hacía trufas con nuez y un toque de vino, que el niño terminaba llenándose la boca como si fuera un hámster!

Pero Eren no había dejado su gusto a simplemente degustar el chocolate. La receta que su madre le dejó era algo que, de alguna manera, lo seguía conectando con ella, muy a pesar de que ella estuviese muerta. Cuando lo preparaba, el aroma le llegaba potente a la nariz y él sonreía ampliamente, justo como ahora, que tenía el cucharón de madera entre los labios para ver si estaba en el punto perfecto. Su ropa y las mejillas estaban manchadas; la cocina hecha un desastre. Agradecía infinitamente que todos estuvieran afuera entrenando, así nadie (además de él, claro) vendría a meter el dedo en el chocolate.

¿Y por qué era que estaba solo? Bueno, el día anterior había vuelto a perder el control de su titán mientras entrenaba, así que Hanji y el sargento Levi le habían dado el día libre, y él ya llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de volver a comer chocolate.

Suspiró un poco y por fin miró a su alrededor. ¡Por dios! Parecía el escenario después de un huracán que llevaba su nombre, así como tallado en letras enormes: _"Eren estuvo aquí"_. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y se estremeció imaginándose la cátedra que seguramente Levi le daría en cuanto viera el desastre. Bueno, quizá ni siquiera sería necesario levantarle la voz; ese hombre era capaz de matar al chico con una sola mirada verde.

Eren tragó saliva con pesadez y se relamió los labios antes de dar dos pasos al frente para terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a colocar las trufas en sus capacillos, pero en ésta ocasión ya no sonreía, sino que las comisuras le temblaban en una media sonrisa, con los nervios a flor de punta por si los demás regresaban antes de lo esperado. No quería que Levi se molestara con él (de hecho, siempre intentaba hacer todo perfecto para que esto no sucediera). El sargento era tan cruel que bien pudiera soltarle una patada y tirarle todos los dientes —y lo sabía por experiencia—, con ese rostro tan carente de expresión como si fuera una estatua andante.

A Eren se le escapó un capacillo de las manos y bufó mientras se inclinaba para levantarlo. Se preguntó entonces: ¿Por qué Levi era así?, ¿acaso nunca mostraba emociones? No le conocía otra cara además de la que ponía cuando peleaba, que reflejaba seguridad y experiencia; o la que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo: Una sincera mueca de _no me importa ni una mierda tu vida y la de ninguno de los idiotas que me rodean. _El castaño tomó aire y cerró los ojos antes de tener el pensamiento más descabellado de su vida. En su mente puso a Levi, le borró los labios rectos e intentó dibujar unos que se curvaran hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Más lo que resultó fue una imagen algo tétrica (muy a pesar de que el soldado era muy apuesto) que lo hizo estremecer.

_¿Y si le doy un chocolate? Quizá pueda sacarle una sonrisa. _

El chico hizo un mohín y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, dándose un zape mental. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Limpiando su mente de cualquier pensamiento descabellado y concentrado únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, Eren terminó de poner las trufas en sus capacillos. Sonrió complacido, pasándose la lengua por los labios antes de estirar la mano y tomar uno. Apenas el chocolate logró rozar sus labios cuando paró en seco y abrió los ojos como platos, recordado el desastre que lo rodeaba. ¡Maldición! Tenía que apurarse a limpiar, pensó mientras volvía a barrer el lugar con la mirada. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de berrinche resignada, realmente no tenía ganas de trapear, sacudir ni lavar. Y hubiera estado encantado de mandar todo a la mierda e irse a sentar cómodamente en el sofá a leer mientras esperaba a los demás, de no ser porque el rostro amenazante del sargento golpeó sus pensamientos y lo hizo reconsiderar un poco.

Con un suspiro hastiado, salió de la cocina por escoba, agua, jabón y trapeador. Abrió el cuarto de limpieza y nada. Hizo una mueca, cerró a puerta y salió de la casa a ver si por si acaso habían dejado todo aquello afuera. Pero se llevó la misma decepción. Dio media vuelta y al entrar nuevamente, en vez de seguir en busca de los utensilios de limpieza, se desplomó sobre el sillón en toda su extensión.

Por la ventana, entraba el aire puro del campo, los rayos de sol y uno que otro sonido lejano de pajarillos cantando. Eren se había permitido cerrar los ojos unos momentos para luego continuar (o más bien empezar) con la limpieza, pero después de quince minutos el castaño ya había tomado el libro que estaba sobre la mesa a lado del sillón y comenzado a leer tranquilamente, mientras se metía a la boca una de las trufas que había traído consigo.

Paseaba el chocolate de un lado a otro dentro de su boca, lo que le daba la apariencia nuevamente de un pequeño hámster comelón. Sus cachetes se abultaban para donde iba el dulce, pero toda su atención la tenía sobre el libro entre sus manos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Y de hecho, podría serlo.

Aquello que estaba leyendo, era nada más ni nada menos que un regalo que Armin había obtenido de su abuelo, y que hablaba maravillas sobre el mundo fuera de las murallas. Era algo en lo que a Eren le fascinaba sumergir su mente, quería ver más allá de monstruos de quince metros, un reino de corrupción y la sangre de sus amigos ante sus ojos, al mundo fantástico que tenían enfrente, aquél del que la humanidad no podía formar parte. Era como ver un sueño a través de un cristal indestructible, que te daba una imagen tan clara y nítida, pero injustamente inalcanzable.

Hizo un mohín, removiéndose, sin despegar la vista del libro. De repente se sintió muy incómodo y expuesto, pero decidió pasarlo por alto pensando que aquello era solo su imaginación.

Gran error.

El despistado chico de ojos verdes había ignorado los pasos que se dirigían hacia él hasta que alguien bajó el libro, que había estado sosteniendo a la altura de su rostro. Eren alzó la mirada y unos estructuradores ojos verde-oliva se clavaron el los suyos, provocando en el chico un potente sonrojo. Abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces, maldiciendo a su estúpida voz que no se dignaba a subir más allá de su garganta. Se había quedado mudo y eso lo hizo sentirse tan pequeño a comparación del mayor (sin hacer alusión a lo literal).

La expresión del sargento no se inmutó. Siguió mirándolo por lo que se le antojó una eternidad.

A ver… ¿por qué demonios era tan difícil estar frente a ese hombre? Su presencia a Eren le hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas de las cuáles tenía miedo de averiguar de qué se trataban. Primeramente había intentado pensar que aquello era solamente una manifestación del miedo combinado con respeto que sentía por Levi. Pero, entonces, ¿lo correcto no sería querer dejar de verlo y alejarse de él lo más pronto posible? Eren no quería hacer nada de eso; a él le gustaba cuando su mirada y la del sargento se encontraban, aunque fuera un microsegundo y que él se comportara tan indiferente, siempre con ese mismo semblante carente de expresión.

Cuando supo que lo que sentía no tenía nada qué ver con el miedo (a veces), entró en pánico, queriéndose convencer que se trataba tan solo de profunda admiración. Y sin embargo, ahora… ahora su corazón latía tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, haciendo que el color rojo aumentara en sus mofletes porque Levi se había inclinado hacia él y ahora lo miraba tan cerca, que si quería, podía tomarlo y jalarlo hacia él para besarlo…

_¡Deja de pensar en eso! _

—Mocoso, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —escuchó preguntar al sargento y bajó de las nubes para reaccionar. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se irguió para fruncir el ceño en actitud de soldado. Levantó el libro con una sola mano.

—Estoy leyendo, Levi _heichou_—informó, su voz como si estuviera jurando por la humanidad. El sargento se quedó callado y Eren rogó porque sus mejillas estuvieran ya del color natural de su piel.

Había roto el contacto visual con él, miraba hacia la nada esperando que Levi le ordenara algo o simplemente se marchara. Pero, contario a los deseos de Eren, Levi se inclinó un poco más y señaló con un ademán su boca. ¡El chocolate! Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de que el dulce aún lo tenía paseándose en su boca y se sintió un estúpido (váyase a saber por qué, si no era algo malo). Masticó el chocolate y lo tragó.

—Perdóneme, _heichou_—se disculpó el de ojos azules e inmediatamente notó como el sargento apartaba su inmutable mirada de él y la dirigía hacia la mesita junto al sofá, donde habían tres trufas más. Eren tragó saliva y miró también los dulces—. ¿Quiere uno?

Levi se irguió y se cruzó de brazos, encarándolo nuevamente. Entonces, Eren se dio cuenta de la apariencia del hombre. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga y _jeans _oscuros, sin zapatos. El cabello negro lo tenía algo revuelto, lo que le daba una apariencia más joven y relajada. Aunque aquella precepción desapareció al fruncir el ceño tanto que parecía que sus cejas se tocaban.

— ¿No te importa comerlo de una forma no tan normal? —preguntó, evadiendo la pregunta del más joven y tomándolo desprevenido. Eren arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

—Pues…—desvió la mirada y jugó con un hijo que colgaba de su manga—. Siempre me ha gustado comerlos de ésta manera—respondió sin estar realmente consciente de ello, tomando una trufa y dándole vuelta entre sus dedos. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de que el otro creyera anormal su forma de comer chocolate.

"_¿No da lo mismo cómo lo vaya a comer?"_

Alzó la mirada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en el momento sintió un movimiento brusco y cuando se dio cuenta, la trufa ya no estaba en sus manos. Entonces miró al sargento, con los ojos ligeramente expandidos. Él sostenía el dulce entre sus dedos y lo examinaba sin demasiado interés, echándole miradas de reojo al más joven.

¿Pero qué hacía Levi ahí?, se preguntó cuándo cayó en cuenta de que el hombre debería estar entrenando con los demás. Bien, sí, había un poco de sudor en su frente y la ropa tenía algo de tierra. Era obvio que sí había estado entrenando. Seguramente Hanji le había pedido venir por él para volver al entrenamiento.

—Si quería comer uno…—empezó a decir, pero Levi lo mandó a callar con una mirada asesina. Eren se tragó el resto de la frase y se limitó a observar al mayor en silencio.

El mayor se sentó junto a Eren, el chico dio un saltito y luego expandió la mirada cuando vio que Levi se llevaba el chocolate a la boca, separaba los labios y se lo metía. El de ojos azules se había sonrojado… Estaba como una manzana madura o un tomate, y le aterraba que el otro pudiera ver su reacción, escuchar el palpitar de su corazón a mil por hora tan solo por estar en su presencia. ¿Pero desde cuándo se había convertido en una quinceañera enamorada?

¡Oh, dios! Aquél estúpido comportamiento estaba muy alejado del carácter de un soldado de hierro. Pero Eren era muy propenso a dejarse llevar por sus emociones (sino, ¿cómo conseguía hacer una transformación exitosa?), solamente que aquella era extraña y nueva. No sabía (o quería) describirla.

Así que cerró los ojos, dejando fuera de su alcance aquella escena de Levi comiendo chocolate. Fue curioso, entonces, porque se preguntó si al abrir los ojos, vería al sargento sonriendo, justo como lo había pensado momentos antes. ¡Y por supuesto que volvió a golpearse mentalmente! ¿Era normal pensar así?, ¿desde cuándo llevaba haciéndolo? Lo único que debía sentir ante Levi era admiración, respeto, lealtad… ¿Por qué todo aquello se había desviado tanto?

Pensamientos a montón seguirían colapsando su cabeza, sensaciones sin nombre floreciéndole en la boca del estómago, su concepto de libertad y el deseo de salvar a la humanidad pasando a segundo plano porque frente a él estaba Levi… Todo aquello seguiría así de no ser porque _algo _lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, topándose… ¡Por Dios! Con el rostro del sargento pegado al suyo, un calor agradable ahí abajo en su boca.

El corazón se le fue a la garganta, su cuerpo reaccionó dando un salto, pero encontrándose de pronto sujeto por uno de los brazos de Levi, apenas atinó a soltar una pequeña exclamación y luego se quedó quieto, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Sus mejillas ardieron cuando los labios del mayor, lentos, comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos. Eran cálidos, suaves, carnosos sin exagerar, lo que sorprendió al menor, pues el menor siempre imaginó que Levi tendía los labios duros.

No pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que Ackerman atrapara el labio inferior del menor entre sus dientes, para luego deslizarlos sobre la húmeda piel, obligándolo a abrir la boca y librar un pequeño gemido. El brazo con el que tomaba su hombro se movió hasta rodearlo por la nuca y atraerlo más hacia sí, mientras que con la mano libre tomaba a Eren por el brazo, como si se asegurara de que el otro no pudiera escaparse. Y fue cuando la lengua de Levi invadió la boca de Eren, que el castaño se dio cuenta del sabor que inundó sus sentidos. Ese que siempre le había gustado.

Eren sentía el chocolate ahora dentro de su boca, y la lengua de Levi jugando con él, deshaciéndolo dentro, de vez en cuando mordiendo los labios de Jeager.

—Mhhg, Le… _heichou_—gimió, su voz perdiéndose en la boca del mayor. Sus manos, aún indecisas, subieron hasta la nuca del sargento, y aunque él era más alto que el de ojos verdes, se encogió en su lugar mientras el otro lo empujaba con su cuerpo, invitándolo a acostarse sobre el sillón.

Eren, ahora con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas, se dejó hacer.

Y a pesar de lo duro, hostil y cruel que podía ser, Levi apenas pesaba lo suficiente para que Eren sintiera que estaba encima de él. Las costillas de él se le clavaban en el cuerpo y ambas piernas lo habían encerrado, cada una ciñéndose en sus costados. Para éste momento, el chocolate se había derretido por completo y Eren había comenzado a corresponder. Abría la boca, la cerraba atrapando los labios del mayor. Su lengua también se restregaba con la otra, el sabor del chocolate entre ambas deleitando a las papilas gustativas. De la comisura de sus labios, ya se abría un caminito de chocolate mezclado con saliva que le llegaba hasta el mentón.

Y, por Dios, que si Eren estaba dudando de que si la persona que tenía encima era el verdadero Levi, lo que hizo el hombre después le borró todas las dudas. Ackerman abandonó los labios de Jeager, bajando los suyos y abriendo un poco la boca para sacar la lengua y lamer el rastro de chocolate que había en el rostro del menor. Mordía levemente la piel durante el proceso, y así siguió bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Oh, claro, ese era Levi: El maniático obsesivo de la limpieza.

…_¡! _

_¡La cocina! _

Eren abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo como el alma se le caía a los pies. Suerte que Levi no besaba su manzana de Adán, pues de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de su sobresalto. Al parecer, el sargento no había pasado más allá desde el umbral de la puerta hasta donde ahora de encontraban, porque si no fuese así, si él hubiera visto ya el desastre que estaba hecha la cocina, en vez de besarlo, seguramente le jalaría las orejas para llevarlo a rastras hasta allá, obligándolo a limpiar sin parar hasta que todo quedara reluciente. El muchacho se mordió los labios, mirando agradecido el techo. Ahora tenía una excusa para ese ridículo deseo de no querer que Levi se apartara de él ni un solo segundo.

Y de pronto, algo se coló bajo su cadera, dos manos que subieron por su dorso, levantando su camiseta hasta las costillas. Su corazón palpitó con la fuerza de mil tambores.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas puesta ésta porquería, mocoso idiota? —preguntó el sargento, con un tono bajo y ronco, pero recriminatorio. Eren expandió la mirada y la bajó hacia Levi, pero en lugar de verlo, sintió un movimiento brusco y luego algo verde musgo sobre la cara. Ackerman le había sacado la camisa.

¡Eso era todo! Estaba expuesto frente a él… Bien, semi-expuesto, pues a Levi aún le faltaba lo de abajo para poder verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Eren se le quedó mirando un momento, con los colores subidos al rostro, inquisitivo. Pero el otro no hizo nada más que taladrarlo con su mirada verde.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del porqué del comentario del sargento. Eren había olvidado por completo que su ropa, al igual que su rostro, estaba manchada de chocolate, y parecía como si alguien le hubiera aventado bolas de lodo.

"_¡Maldición!"_

—Eh…—mustió, aunque no se daba cuenta de que el otro no le prestaba ni un poco de atención —. Yo…, yo me encargaré de limpiar, _heich.._

—Cierra la boca— lo cortó el sargento, tajante y con aquella voz a la que nadie podía decir que no, si es que apreciaban su vida—. Tú no puedes ni sacudir el polvo de los muebles bien.

Al más joven se le encogió el estómago y abrió la boca para hablar, con el ceño fruncido y un poco ofendido por lo que el otro había dicho. Pero antes de que la voz llegara a su garganta, Ackerman puso la mano sobre su boca y presionó, desviando la mirada a la mesita indiferente. Eren jadeó un poco, el mayor se estiró y tomó de la mesa otro chocolate. Sus penetrantes ojos oliva inspeccionaron el dulce con mirada estructuradora, lo lamió un poco, se lo metió a la boca y luego se inclinó para besar a Eren…

¿Cómo decirlo? A él no le gustaban los dulces, odiaba el sabor empalagoso que no se le quitaba ni aunque tomaba dos litros de agua seguidos. Sin embargo, esos chocolates eran deliciosos. Lo eran ellos o el hecho de besar a Eren mientras los degustaba. La combinación de la saliva con el dulce, la manera en la que le lamía los labios, el mentón y la clavícula sólo para darle placer a sus papilas gustativas. Je, hasta (y por supuesto que era una ridiculez) los labios le temblaban ansiosos hacia arriba, como si quisieran dibujar una sonrisa.

Quién sabe. Levi no quería saber qué tantas cosas podía provocar ese _mocoso idiota_ en él. No había sonreído hacía mucho tiempo y el hecho de que Eren pudiera sacarle una sonrisa lo hacía estremecerse. Era algo imposible, un pensamiento sinsentido… ¡Preferiría mil veces que la causa de esa sonrisa fueran los chocolates! No quería imaginarse la cara de Erwin, de Hanji; de ésa cuatro ojos burlándose de él por estar en las nubes por un niño quince años menor que él…

Ambos labios se apretaban con fuerza, el mayor cerrando los ojos y tratando de ubicar en el tiempo aquél momento en el que todo aquello empezó. La primera vez que lo vio era un escuincle cualquiera, debilucho y parlanchín, tan ilusionado con el mundo de allá afuera y comprometido a liberar a la humanidad como si eso estuviera escrito en su destino, sin saber lo que todo aquello implicaba.

Luego, tuvo que experimentar la crudeza de la verdad con sus propios ojos, las garras de la muerte arrebatarle a sus amigos y gente querida. Tuvo que someterse a la presión de dejar que los demás se sacrificaran por él, tuvo que _dejarlos morir… _Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no se rendía a su sueño. Por muy _mocoso _que pareciera, él sería capaz de dar su propia vida por el bien de la humanidad. Y eso Levi, muy a regañadientes, lo admiraba.

Pero… ¿qué tenía que ver aquello con lo que estaba haciendo ahora? ¡No se besa a un soldado! ¿Se imaginaba la cantidad de gérmenes que había en la boca humana? Oh, lo peor es que eso no le importaba. Él quería derretir el chocolate dentro de la boca de Jeager, quería… _(¡Por Dios!)_…, quería tocarlo.

Por supuesto, no tenía previsto nada de esto. Simplemente había ido a avistarle que se preparara para ir a entrenar, pero lo vio ahí, sumido en el mundo de un libro y con las comisuras manchadas de chocolate, que no pudo evitar querer limpiarlo… con sus labios. Limpiarlo todo.

_¿Pero qué mierd…?_

Por todos los cielos e infiernos, debía de ser un maldito enfermo: tener un problema tan grande abajo por querer limpiar algo. Bueno, cierto que nunca se había interesado por limpiar a personas (se limitaba a mirarlas con asco y decirles que se dieran una buena ducha si no querían ser carnada de titán). Pero aun así, tener a Eren sonrojado bajo él y descubierto de cadera para arriba no era motivo alguno de una erección.

Y entonces algo, una corriente eléctrica subió desde_ ahí, _extendiéndose por todas partes. El sargento soltó un extraño sonido, entre gruñido y gemido. El problema de Eren rozaba el suyo y lo ponía más duro, provocando en ambos un torrente de adrenalina incontrolable que hacía más rápidas y ansiosas sus caricias. Eren atrajo a Levi hacia él enrollando las manos alrededor de su cuello, pero el mayor rápidamente se soltó y se incorporó a medias, mirando al de ojos azules con el ceño fruncido.

No dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue levantarse y tomar a Eren como si estuviera cargando un costal, cosa que sacó de lugar al menor, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó e intentó protestar.

Llegaron al cuarto del mayor, pulcramente ordenado, la cama tendida finamente y la alfombra sin siquiera una mota de polvo. Eren cayó en la cama con las piernas abiertas, dándole a Levi total libertad para poder escabullirse entre ellas. Se había quitado la camisa en el proceso, mostrando su cuerpo marcado, fuerte, proporcionado y delgado, indudablemente envidiable para cualquiera y fórmula exprés para el sonrojo de Eren. El menor quería que el sargento lo besara de una maldita vez, pero en su lugar, Levi le bajó los pantalones sin borrar la expresión de su rostro. Bajó la mirada, contempló el gran problema de Eren y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Vaya que eres un _mocoso sucio_—ronroneó con voz gutural mientras se inclinaba y le sacaba la ropa interior.

— _¡Heichou!_ — Gritó el menor tratando de cubrirse, pero fracasando rotundamente, porque el mayor le echó las manos para atrás y metió la boca en su miembro.

Lamió la punta suavemente, y su lengua viajó por toda la extensión hasta llegar a los testículos, de los cuales también se encargó, deleitándose con los sonidos que Eren intentaba tragarse.

—Ahh-ah—decía antes de morderse el labio con fuerza—. Hei… ahh-ah, por favor…. más…

Y él le daba lo que pedía. Separaba sus piernas apretándole los muslos para poder hacerlo mejor, podérselo meter todo a la boca así como si se lo fuera a tragar, y luego hacer un vaivén delicioso que sólo hacía a su problema comenzar a desbordarse.

Eren, por su parte, apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, sus ojitos cerrados y la piel tan roja como una manzana. Sintió que no podía aguantar más, aquél éxtasis por fin lo sacudió y terminó viniéndose en la boca de su sargento, con un sonoro gemido como punto final.

Tardó algunos momentos en volver a acompasar su respiración, pero Levi le robó los labios en ese instante, encimándose sobre él y acariciándole desde los muslos, pasando por las caderas y luego bajando a su trasero para apretarlo.

—Entonces…—susurró el mayor, abandonando sus labios y subiendo hasta su lóbulo—, ¿es la misma manera de comer chocolates?

El menor se sonrojó.

—_Heichou_—dijo en voz bajita —No sabía que tuviera cosas así en la cabeza…

—Jeh—escuchó su risita, frívola, burlona y… sensual—. ¿Entonces qué?, ¿quieres que te penetre, _mocoso_?

La pregunta tan directa dejó quieto a Eren, su corazón casi sale volando por toda la habitación, su cara ardía como si alguien hubiera puesto el sol frente a él.

—Yo… eh…—cerró los ojos cuando Leví le mordió la oreja —. Yo sí… esto, sí lo…

— ¿Sí quieres?

Eren tragó saliva.

—Sí.

Y se preparó para el golpe, pero después de unos segundos de nada, abrió los ojos. Leví se había incorporado y lo miraba como siempre lo hacía, pero pudo vislumbrar el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, limpia la mierda de desastre que hiciste en la cocina.

Jeager se quedó en blanco.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

—Lo que oíste, mocoso. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? No me hagas reír.

_Jeh, usted no se podría reír aunque trajera diez titanes disfrazados de payasos en monociclo aventándose pasteles en la cara._

Eren se incorporó tratando de no reír.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Levi frunció el ceño, colocándose su camisa.

—Espero encontrar _toda_ la casa impecable cuando regrese —caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir miró por arriba del hombro al de ojos azules—Ah, y Eren…

El menor arqueó una ceja y lo miró mientras intentaba ponerse los calcetines.

— ¿Sí_, heichou_? —preguntó curioso.

—Si me dejas satisfecho, entonces te esperaré aquí a las diez de la noche. Procura llevar lo menos que puedas de ropa, ¿entendido?

Eren tragó saliva, el corazón le dio un vuelco y el muchacho sólo atinó a golpearse el pecho con el puño como todo un soldado.

—¡Entendido!

* * *

Si hay algún error, es porque no me dio tiempo de revisarlo xD ¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
